


I'll be there soon

by OncerPotter_2016



Series: Somebody to Die For [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death, Charles Being Concerned, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Charles, Poor Erik, Regrets, Sad Ending, Suicide, Tissue Warning, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: It was all an accident and yet he paid the price for his mistakes knowing all to well that he can't take it all back.





	I'll be there soon

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains some upsetting issues and scenes, it you aren't into that stuff please I adicise you not to continue to end any further but if you decide to carry one please read the tags and warnings carefully and please enjoy

It was the same bullshit excuse all over again and Charles had enough. He ran from their bedroom and locked himself in the bath room wanting to be left alone. Erik came running to see if Charles was okay and knocked at the bathroom door wanting to reason with him.   
"LEAVE ME ALONE"   
"Charles please, you've misunderstood, please..."   
"NO! I saw you kissing Magda... you're cheating me... NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" screamed Charles wanting nothing of his soon to be ex boyfriend. Erik sighed and knocked again but like the one before that Charle screamed his dismissal and screamed some more about Erik being a cheating bastard and want nothing to do with him. His boyfriend on the other side knocked again and again and agin before Charles gotten up from frustration and open the door roughly.   
"What do you want?" Asked Charles still mad at Erik wishing he would just go away. Erik but his lip and attempted to swiftly take Charles hand but his yanked it away from his reach.  
"I'm sorry okay, just forgive me... listen I kissed no one, I love you, you know that Charles"   
"Yeah right, than you are just going to kiss my sister when my back is turned... now why don't you just leave me alone" he answered to Erik before heading for the stairs.

Erik pulled Charles back but not to tightly just enough to make him listen.   
"Please Charles, I never kissed Magda.. she is just a friend.."   
"Oh.. she is just a friend!? Well go than, is if I care!" Charles mocked as he tried to escape but Erik blocked his passage to the stairs, this infuriated Charles and there he and Erik began to argue, screaming and shouting at each other. They tired reasoning with each other peacefully but it only escalated violently and soon Charles was pushing Erik, shoving him closer to the edge of the stairs. Erik tried to balance himself but for some reason Charles had grown stronger and out of frustration, anger and rage Charles pushed Erik one last time but harder, just hard enough to make him loose his balance falling down the stairs. Erik rolled down, his body hitting the hard surface and what seemed as satisfaction when Erik's landed with a loud crunch on the wooden floor. Silence.

Charles didn't believe it at first and had thought Erik had been acting m, just pretending.  
"Come on... this isn't funny I know your faking this now" Charles said shaking your as he made his way down the stairs but the closer got the more reality had hit deep inside his heart. Surrounding Erik's head had been blood and lots of it. Charles cupped his mouth trying to scream but his mouth couldn't do it. He rushed beside Erik and shook him tightly wanting him to wake up. "Just wake up for darn sakes....please didn't do this to me" he cried wanting this to end. When Erik didn't respond and the blood contributed to flow Charles cried and ran quickly to the nearest phone. He rushed to called the ambulance for assistance, he cried all the way through asking for them to hurry up. He panicked, cried some more and cried again.

They told him to calm down but he couldn't, how could he? He stood by Erik's side touching his hand trying to stop the blood. He let him take most of as they arrived. Once they did Charles was being pulled away, his hand slipping from Erik's and soon he was screaming and crying again as one attendee pulled him tightly in their arms. They rushed to the hospital with Charles at the back with Erik on the stretcher. They dragged Erik to the entrance as quickly as possible, Charles followed until he was told to stop, he couldn't go any further. Charles sobbed and screamed not wanting to give up without a fight but just as he was calming down doctors ran past him sounding concerned. One nurse went to stand in front of him. He looked at Charles, he stared at him with his eyes trailing at his tear sodden face.he left soon as they locked eyes.   
  
They pronounced Erik had died due to blood loss and internal bleeding causing brain damage. Charles had just gotten his notice and knowing the real truth was hurting him more than he knows. He went home with no one to talk to. Raven was gone to study over seas, his parents no loner alive and Erik now has departed his life too. He went upstairs, went to the bathroom and locked the door. He slid down and pulled his legs to his chest. He bellowed in so much pain screaming this was his fault. It was his fault, if he hadn't pushed Erik he would still be alive but the anger was just so tempting that the demons inside were escaping his gates of serenity. Charles wiped away the tears and turned on the taps in the bath. The water rose and rose until it was on the brink of the edge almost escaping to the floor. Charles didn't bother to strip down for their was no need to do so as he stepped in the bath and located himself down. He told himself he wanted to be alone. He was alone now. He was alone. He sunk his head below the water and soon he'll be with Erik. Soon he'll be alone. Not alone.   
"I'll be there soon my love, I'll been there soon"   
The house was damp with water as police and medical personnels laid the dead soaked body from the tub watching Charles Xavier lay so still, a wedding ring in his hand.   



End file.
